villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Venificus
A storm brewed above Spirele, casting the land into its shadow. Dark and ominous, the clouds were a swirl of poisonous purple. Occasional bolts of lightning rent the sky with a crack and resounding boom, the bands of electricity itself tinged somewhat purple by the clouds that surrounded it. In a circular room, adorned with torches whose flames burned acid green, in a tower placed high in the sky, a thick green fog billowed, mirroring the storm outside, though in a different color. If one were to look closely, as the clouds of fog waxed and waned, one would be taken aback at the scene occuring. A light blue-skinned hag with glowing orange eyes stood in front of her animated cauldron; a rather useful companion of many years named Colpire. She used Colpire regularly and in a variety of ways, none of which could be called.. pleasant for the unfortunate, living cauldron. At this particular moment, Colpire's duty was to keep his mistress up to date on who was the loveliest of souls around. She fully expected Colpire to tell her that she, herself, was the loveliest, who else could it be? She had never asked Colpire to perform this specific duty before. In her vanity, she herself figured that she would give it a try herself. After all, a cauldron is the proper tool for any self-respecting hag to use. The witch grinned expectantly as she looked into the reflective surface of the potion Colpire held, smugly asked how "lovely" ''her soul looked; Colpire answered, attempting to ignore that fact that the disgusting witch was picking her teeth. "Why it's Thelema any day, she really takes my breath away..." Colpire coughed at the end of this statement, which wasn't truly a lie; Thelema the witch did take his breath away, just not in the way his mistress expected, in both physical and soulful. "Err...Uh.." Colpire started, but trailed off. "Spit it out, before I begin to rout!" Thelema demands, obviously felt left in the dark. "There is one soul, one that is more pure, if you take her's, that should be the cure." Colpire answers. Thelema flew into a rage. Then, letting out a final screech, she grabbed her cauldron by his rim. Glaring down at Colpire, she spat, "No, you must be mad, nicer beauty can't be had!" She placed her hands back on her hips and shook her head repeatedly as she finished. Continuing with his course of honesty, Colpire replied; "Unfortunately I think you'll find," the cauldron winced as Thelema, her orange eyes furious, began pounding her fists on his rim, shaking her head once more, but continued nonetheless, "it's a galactic girl, her soul is nice and kind!" The witch spun to face the door, rage etched across her whole face, and waddled rather quickly out of the tower, her broomstick following behind, forming the beginnings of a plan as she started down the steps toward the rest of her lair. Her high-pitched, ominous cackle echoed throughout the castle. Chapter 1: Kidnapping In the midst of a field, atop a hill and sitting together underneath the shade of a tree, Ruichi and Nebula sat together, with their hands held and their backs leaning against the trunk. Little time had passed since the great war against Ebonscale, yet Ruichi was still unsure over his feelings for Nebula. Both were aware that Nebula had great love for Ruichi, but Ruichi himself was unsure about his own emotions for Nebula. Perhaps he was afraid of committing to an "official" relationship... or perhaps he was afraid that somehow, he would let down Nebula... either way, Ruichi was not a very self-confident person, especially when it came to emotions. Somewhere nearby, Thelema the witch had found what she was looking for, the pure soul. The one and only soul that Colpire spoke of. "This should be a piece of cake, I'll have her soul, for my own sake!" She rhymed, flying just barely above the ground, she takes off to higher altitudes, and then comes swooping down straight at where Ruichi and Nebula are sitting. Ruichi's eyes widened in momentary shock before he suddenly stood protectively before Nebula and summoned his scythe into his hand, tensing up for a potential fight. Landing nearby, a portly woman with light blue skin, with orange eyes smugly grins. "Many tricks are up my sleeve, you better run, you better leave." Raising a hand, an orange fireball practically shoots out from her palm, aimed at Ruichi. Ruichi puffs his cheeks and puffers his lips, and a stream of fire bursts forth from his mouth, absorbing the witch's fireball and bursting toward the old hag. "So I don't come to grief, here's a spell I'll hide underneath!!" The hag exclaims as an energy shield in the form of a sphere materializes around her, as the process occurs, a blue colored fireball emerges from her palm once again. "That will burn you nice and hot, you'll wish you'd rather died and rot." Ruichi grabs Nebula and leaps out of the way, causing the blue fireball to sail past them and incinerate the tree. "I'm not one to brag or boast, but after this attack, you will be toast!" Crackling green energy forms in both of her palms, the attack goes straight for Ruichi at instantaneous speed when let go of. Taken by surprise, the attack stuns Ruichi, knocking him off of his feet. Jumping upon her broom, Thelema glides over to Nebula swiftly and nabs her as soon as she gets close enough. "No!" Ruichi shouts, sprouting dragon-like wings from his back and taking off in pursuit. "Nebula!" "Lemme go, you old hag!" Nebula excalimed, struggling. Creating a ball of flame in her hand, Nebula tried to set fire to the witch and her broom. The old witch cackles crazily, hitting Nebula in the back of her head, knocking her out. "You shall soon see, what kind of magic I have with me!" The witch flies off with the kidnapped Nebula, opening up a green vortex with a wave of her hand, she flies through it, leaving no trace of the witch or Nebula, the vortex begins to shrink. "Nebula!" Ruichi calls out, flying into the vortex. The vortex continues to shrink, smaller and smaller, until it is no more. Ruichi, coming out of the vortex, comes across a beautiful land, five or six waterfalls splashing into a crystal blue lake. A few mountains decorated with flowers and trees, lush foliage colored shades of green, yellow, and red. A few animals are seen, some of which have three eyes, a few giant flowers that are apparently talking, taking no notice to Ruichi's arrival. On one of the few mountains is a large castle, which has purple colored clouds surrounding the top, making the upper portion less visible. ''"Dammit... where'd that old hag go?" Ruichi thought frantically to himself. "Looking for someone?" A voice interrupts Ruichi's thoughts. Ruichi jumps in shock from hearing the sudden voice. "Who's there?!" he calls out. "Your situation must be dismal, because the look on your face is that of a terrified one." A golden, sparkling feathered bird flies down to Ruichi.. "Lost someone?" It asks. "Yes..." Ruichi said. "But who are you?" "My name is Oro Corvo.. I am one of many creatures that inhabit this land we call Spirele. You can just call me Orvian." The beautiful bird spoke. "Alright, Orvian..." Ruichi said, "you mind telling me if a hideous old hag lives in that castle?" he asks, pointing to the ominous fortress on the distant mountain-peak. "Thelema lives there.." Orvian begins, "She's a powerful witch who owns Spirele. Don't tell me that pink colored girl was the one who was taken by Thelema?" Orvian questions. "Yes..." Ruichi growled. "Well, what are you planning on doing? Fighting the witch?" Orvian asks. "Of course." Ruichi responded, beginning to set off in the direction of the castle. Orvian takes flight, floating just near Ruichi's head. "You know, that's practically suicidal." He informs darkly, "But if you are as strong as her, then maybe you stand a chance. I can come with to help, can I?" He pleads. "Just don't get in my way." Ruichi says. "I'll show you the path." The bird takes flight, heading up toward the mountain, yet still in visible range so Ruichi can tell which way to go, until they make it to the cliffside, a chasm stops Orvian, as he waits for Ruichi to catch up. "What to do, can you fly?" Without a word, Ruichi spreads his draconic wings and soars across the chasm. "The answer is yes then." Orvian speaks to himself, and follows Ruichi, flying near the large door, otherwise the grand entrance to the castle. Ruichi places his hands on the enormous door and pushes. Orvian flies into the darkned room, and looks around. "Wow..." He speaks aloud, in awe. Chapter 2: Thelema's Lair Meanwhile, up in Thelema's main research room... "He's arrived, yet so quick, tricks and traps will block his path, he better be careful or he'll feel my wrath!" Thelema ryhmes. "But I've just about learnt this spell, it's rather neat, I'll keep it later for your treat.. Once I've got your soul, the deprivation on you will take it's toll. You'll become a mindless fool, I'll laugh while you stare and drool." The witch cackles, all the while with Nebula in the room. Nebula, still dazed from being struck unconscious earlier, attempts to hurl a fireball at the Thelema. As Nebula forms the fireball, excrutiating pain surges through her whole body, so much so that she could blacken out at any moment. "Do not try to use your power, this is not the perfect hour. For whenever you try to build of strength, pain will course through you at great length. Due to a special spell of mine, I consider it rather fine." The witch cackles again. Indeed, before she could even scream, Nebula fell unconscious before she hit the stone cold floor. Thelema, who was still cackling at the moment, strides over to Colpire, who at the moment was cleaning dishes within his own body. "I hope you are right, for this girl's soul is definitely light." "Yes, I'm right on the money, do not worry mistress, your future looks quite sunny." Colpire responds. Nebula slowly regains consciousness. Her vision is blurred as she tries to pull herself away. Thelema walks over to Nebula, grabbing her by the hair, she drags Nebula over to Colpire. "You little girl, your tiny friend, will both meet a very unsightly end." Thelema cackles. Colpire stares at Nebula, his eyes sorrowful. Nebula cringes in pain, curling up on the cold floor. "Now for the creation of the spell, hopefully, instead of it being given to me, will actually send your soul to Hell." Thelema's smug grin shows no pity, just plain evil intent on making Nebula suffer. "And once I'm with this, I'll go destroy your friend, who seems to be in anything but bliss." The witch's smug grin giving away the fact that Ruichi never seems happy. Nebula was crying silently, unable to move, her body overcome with pain and exhaustion. "No... Ruichi..." she pleads, although it comes out as little more than a whisper. She once more attempted to crawl away, knowing that it was futile; her hands curling, grasping the uneven stones on the floor as she tried to pull herself along the ground. A loud clack! is heard as the heel of the witch's high-heel punctures Nebula's back-hand. "Don't make me step on you like a mat, oh wait, I already did, but instead like a rat." Thelema rhymes in an angered way. Nebula, screaming in pain, cannot muster the strength to push the witch's blade-like heel out of her hand. Her wound bleeds profusely, her blood spreading as a dark pink liquid on the floor. "Now stay here, or you'll have to deal with more than a heel and my leer." Thelema simply says as she walks off. Nebula pulls her bleeding hand toward herself and curls up once more on the stone floor, trembling and shivering. With Thelema gone from the room, the only sounds that could be heard were heartbreaking, choked sobs. One word found it's way to her tounge, appearing as little more than a whisper: "...why?" "Because what Thelema wants and needs, does not get through bargaining and pleads." Colpire states. Nebula says nothing in response as she curls up tighter and continues her sobs. "Our world is that of life, but there is much strife. I was once from another place, far deep in space. But something came, a witch with evil powers all the same. You get changed here, from what I was, to now an old cauldron with squeek that sounds like a buzz." ''Colpire explains. "...Ruichi... please... be safe..." Nebula whispers. Chapter 3: The Castle Orvian flew above Ruichi's head, "So, since I've never ever been here before, you're sort of on your own." The chandelier hanging in the room dangles dangerously as many staircases spiral up and down and mirrors line the walls, each reflecting a portion of the world. A bookcase filled to the brim with novels and books lines the back of the wall, while dust seems to have collected over years of uncleanliness, a few mirrors seem to have been cracked near the bookcase itself, for whatever reason, it is subtly disturbing. Black smog floats around at the ceiling of the room, gently being wafted by tiny gusts of wind throgh the cracks of windows. Ruichi squints, trying to peer further through the gloom as he continues walking along. Orvian flies a little bit ahead of Ruichi. "Let me help." Ruffling his feathers, light glows from his body, making him a living flashlight. "Is that better?" "Much appreciated." Ruichi says, continuing his fast walk. Spikes suddenly pop out from the ground when Ruichi takes a few more steps. Cursing loudly, Ruichi takes a step back in shock, narrowly avoiding the spikes. Flying nearby, Orvian watches as the spikes sink back into the ground. "That was close." He mutters. Holding out his scythe, Ruichi inches the blade toward where the spikes popped up. The spikes pop back up once again. "As I thought." Ruichi muttered. "Enchanted." he spreads his wings and flies into the air. "Thelema most likely has the whole place filled with traps." Orvian informs, "We need to be careful." He adds. "Right." Ruichi says, nodding, and flying forward warily. A wall of black smog appears in front of the duo. "Whoa!!" Orvian yells, slowing down before he can touch the smoke. Ruichi beats his draconic wings, trying to blow away the smog. The smog is blown away, revealing an icy room, frozen sculptures line the walls, and snow seems to be gently falling from the ceiling. "What is this?" Orvian questions. "Some magic trick..." Ruichi muttered, flying into the snowy room slowly and cautiously. Ruichi's windgs begin to freeze, Orvian flies down to the ground, slipping slightly on the icy floor. Ruichi breathes a stream of flames around himself as a shield from the cold. Ice arrows come frlying out of the walls at random locations, Orvian on the other hand immediately sets off toward the black smog that is at the end of the other room. Ruichi, gifted with an extrordinary sixth sense, was capable of dodging each projectile that flew at him as he swooped down and followed Orvian. Orvian tries passing through the black smoke, but some forcefield blocks him. "I think we need to blow this stuff away." Orvian explains. Ruichi breathes a powerful stream of flames into the smog wall in hopes of clearing it. The smog slowly dissapates, Orvian immediately goes into the next room, being a room full of mirror and walls made of crystal. Ruichi takes hold of his scythe and begins to trek into the room. Ruichi has many reflections of himself, the same going for Orvian. "I guess we have to figure out this room." Orvian states, informing Ruichi that as of now, no exit has been seen. He pokes one of the mirrors, it makes a ''ding as the rest of the room echoes the same noise. Ruichi instead opts to smash his scythe into the floor. The scythe cracks the floor, cracks begin to appear throughout the room, but eventually stop. "Um.." Orvian watches, wide-eyed. Ruichi runs over to the farthest wall, smashing his scythe into it. The mirror in that part of the wall breaks, revealing water that gushes into the room, beginning to fill it up. Orvian takes flight so as to stay out of the water. Ruichi takes flight as well, smashing his scythe into the ceiling with as much force as he can muster. The ceiling shatters into many pieces, revealing another room above, each part of the room adorned with what appear to be trees made of the black smog. Orvian flies up into this room to check around. "What is this?" Ruichi wonders aloud. "...ice, mirrors, water, now this..." "I'm not even sure myself." Orvian informs. A machine sits in the far back of the room, black smog floating out of one of the ends. Ruichi flies over without a word, immediately swinging his scythe into the machine. The machine sputters, then stops orking, it sparks slightly then catches on fire. "I think you should back away!!" Orvian yells. Beating his wings, Ruichi soars backwards, away from the flaming machine. The machine blows to bits, the large explosion blowing a big, gaping hole in the castle wall, revealing the land that is far down below the castle. The black smog vanishes. "At least the black stuff is gone." Orvian says. "Sure, but where do we go now?" Ruichi asks. Orvian looks around the room, noticing that only now pictures of other people are hanging up from where some of the black smog was at. "Maybe break the paintings?" "That's a random suggestion." Ruichi said. "It is, but Thelema is a random person." Orvian states. "Indeed that is right, but now is the time I become your blight." Thelema is seen floating outside on her broom, she blasts a red fire orb at Orvian, who gets into direct contact with the attack, slamming him into a wall. "You are next, yeah you, the emotionless one, it's time for a short game of fun." "Where's Nebula?!" Ruichi snarls. His eyes turn pitch black. "You mean the girl, the one that's so ugly I thought I was going to hurl? Up in my tower, soon to feel my undying power." Themela responds. "Damn you." Orvian outwardly speaks at Thelema. Thelema on the other hand, snapped her fingers, and that's when the room began to cave in. "Now you must hurry, because the bottom half of my castle, will break down in a flurry." The witch leaves up toward the higher part of the tower, that continues to levitate in midair. Orvian looks at Ruichi. "We need to get out." "She's mad..." Ruichi said, flapping his wings and ascending further. "...but if she hurts Nebula... I'll kill her..." Orvian, having a hard time flying, barely makes it to an opening at the bottom of the levitating top of the tower, getting inside, he waits for Ruichi, noticing a very bland room with nothing but a wooden door at the other end. "Ruichi, up here!!" He exclaims through all the Chaos. Ruichi flies up and touches down on the floor in the room. "Let's go!" he exclaims, running for the wooden door. Orvian flies up and lands on Ruichi's shoulder. "Sorry, but that attack from her weakened me." Ruichi nods in acknowledgement as he reaches the door. A dark energy is felt from behind the door, as if some black spectre reaches out from beyond the door, it's desire gripping Ruichi by the soul. Ruichi leaps back in shock. A black cloaked figure floats out of the door, it's energy filled with that of anger. It sets it's gaze upon Ruichi, staring at him for a few moments. "What.. Is it?" Orvian questions. Ruichi breathes a stream of flames at the figure. The black cloaked figure stops the attack with it's outstretched transparent hand, like a snake, it's body increases length as it gets closer to Ruichi. A deathly ill voice is heard from it, "The pink one, she is badly injured....." Orvian looks at Ruichi. "Nebula?! She's hurt?! Where is she?!" Ruichi panics. "At the top...... A heavy burden of damage is put upon her psyche....." The elongated figure speaks as if about to die any second, it fades away seconds later. "That was freaky and weird at the same time." Orvian states. "Wait... who are you?" Ruichi asks. "You shall see...... In the future......" The cloaked figure's voice responds. "Um..." Orvian mumbles, obviously disturbed. "C'mon... Nebula needs help." Ruichi says worriedly, hurrying along. A long staircase is spiraling upstairs toward the top of the tower. "That must be the only way up there." Orvian points out. Ruichi nods, then hurries up the staircase, with his cloak fluttering behind him. Chapter 4: Magic "Just about done, then the soul will gone, how fun." Thelema cackles afterward. Nebula, still weakened from her earlier ordeal, had not moved from her spot on the floor. She was still sobbing and cringing in pain, but she was worried more for Ruichi than anything. Thelema walks over to Nebula, "Just a few more minutes, until my spell is finished, then your soul will be gone, will be banished." Thelema rhymes, "Now take a stand, before you feel the power of my back-hand!" She commands. Even if Nebula had wanted to stand, she found herself unable to move. Thelema sighs, "Little girl, this is pathetic, I should just instead hit you with my broomstick." She mentions, "But I've changed my mind, and my role. I'll instead beat you with this pole." A metal pole materializes in her hand, gripping it, Thelema begins to beat Nebula's back with it, hitting once after another, loud thwack! ''being heard ech time. Nebula barely had the strength to cry out before she slipped into unconsciousness. Dropping the blood-stained pole, Thelema walks off, to where her magic spell that is under creation, black smoke with tints of sparkles flow in and out of the room, the spell meaning it is just about near completion. "Soon it shall be finished, and everything known will be diminished." '''Meanwhile...' Colpire on the other hand stared at Nebula, "Wake up, awake from slumber, before she uses that spell, that will make you into a blunder." Nebula slowly regains consciousness, and opens her eyes a pinch. "What... happened?" she mutters. "You just got hit by a pipe many times." Colpire reminds her. Nebula tried to stand once more, but just before she could pull herself up to all fours, her failing strength gave way and she collapsed. "Her spell is almost complete, one with many rhymes." Colpire adds. "...I... can't move..." Nebula whispers. "I sense your friend is near, the one you find very dear." Colpire says. "He's coming up the spiral staircase, at a very fast, yet simple pace." Nebula's eyes widened in shock. "Ruichi..." she whispered. She felt a mix of both relief and fear- relief that he would show up to save her, but fear of what the hag might do to him... "Thelema knows this as well, a sad problem, for he might see you, with soul leaving it's cell." Colpire explains. Thelema comes walking back into the room, seemingly somewhat angered. "Your friend, he's just about here, soon, like you, he'll have to face my leer!!" The witch exlaimed. Indeed, about a second after Thelema's outburst, the doors were slammed open and there stood Ruichi, panting after having run up so many stairs. "Like I said, the hero is here, and pain and agony to the one you find dear." Thelema cackles, but suddenly, she performs an act no one would truly expect. Turning around, she goes to the next flight of stairs that leads up toward to the roof of the levitating castle. Colpire notices Ruichi, "Indeed, he is here, within my range of eyeshot, oh dear." Ruichi catches a glimpse of Nebula on the floor. His eyes widen with panic as he calls out her name and hurries over toward her. He kneels down and lifts her head gently. "I didn't want you to come..." Nebula whispered. "That mean old hag wants you dead..." "Don't worry about her." Ruichi said, visibly upset over Nebula's weak and injured state. "I just need to get you out of here before anything happens..." The whole castle rumbles and quakes, Orvian, having been surprised by this looks toward Ruichi. "What's going on?" Colpire speaks quickly, "The castle is going to be destroyed, save for the roof, it's Thelema's plan, it's foolproof." Ruichi lifts Nebula in his arms, taking care to be gentle, yet holding onto her securely. "Then let's get out of here." he said, spreading his dragon-like wings. Orvian flies out of a window, "C'mon Ruichi!!" Colpire on the other hand goes up to the roof where Thelema waits. "Those three are about done, my magic will make them run." Thelema blabs off. Ruichi flies after Orvian. Orvian flies down toward the beautiful land of Spirele, at this same moment, Thelema was using one of her most powerful types of magic. "With this magic spell, it'll hit that annoying boy, and send him to Hell!" Shooting a purple-pink gelatinous crackling mass, it comes down toward the trio. It comes down toward Ruichi. Orvian, reacting quickly gets in the way of the spells attack, befoee it hits Ruichi. "...NO!" Ruichi yells loudly in horror. Category:Fantasy Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Co-Op Stories Category:Dark